Authoritan effect
by Lost Guy
Summary: Shepard discovers that humanity is older than she thought, one of cerberus's most biggest secrets and imortallity... review by Anonymous welcome! give me another review and the poll for a rewrite or to continue will be put up.
1. Chapter 1: discoveries

This is a mix of a book that I am writing with the mass effect universe: and just so you know my knowledge on the calc's of ME weapons is very limited… so all you with intel on that subject feel free to donate. Oh and I did not know where to put this since it is technically a crossover it is one with a series that has not yet been complete.(Authorita) which is the one I am forgive me if you think I put this in the wrong spot.

Now a little info bout who I am adding into ME to kick the shit out of the council & reapers…

They are known as the E.A.G (Earth Authorative Government) in this setting (crossover between the two) they are an ancient human Empire that had technology that puts the reapers to shame. But were defeated long ago by the some race before the protheans (and was just after the reapers retreated to 'dark space') but the reason there so advanced is because they did not base their tech on ezo . so they have an edge over the other species (eg: Laser, wormhole jump generators, immortality etc…) all of which are common place, and also about the immortality. I will explain in codex entries in the story (because in the actual book I am writing they do have immortality, but in this crossover it helps to cause then there is no reasons for me to summon up reinforcements out of thin air. So basically here is how it goes: Cerberus discovers these ancient human relics on a planet in the middle of nowhere(but will be the planet in the actual E.A.G book) there they will encounter… well lets not spoil the book now shall we? Lets just say the council's idiotcy will be there downfall…

oh and the branches that we will encounter in this story will be:

E.A.G: Earth Authoritan Government- the collective groups that make up the faction.

E.A.G.L.E: Earth Authoritan Government law enforcement- police/swat/ domestic intelligence .

E.A.A.C: Earth Authoritan army command- infantry/armoured/ mechanized/ special detachment- command , coordinates army, bitches to navy about space support, has own air transports and fighter-bombers

E.A.N.C: basically the same as the army except for the navy(space) commands own infantry divisions that act as marines and navel guard.

E.A.S: Spetnaz, most of the nations on earth kept their cultural identity and decided to contribute their own special forces brigades to the cause. This is of course the Russian donation.

E.A.D.S: Death Spectra, the highly motivated intelligence organization of the Earth govt. sort of like Cerberus only with govt. approval

oh the horror!

So now let's start…

Chapter 1: discoveries

"Commander Shepard the Illusive man is asking to speak with you.." announced EDI through the ships internal speakers, Shepard groaned, and handed her drink back to Garrus

"hold onto this for me… ill be back" she said as he made his way to the elevator Garrus gave a nod then went back to drinking.

Shepard meanwhile was really impatient for the elevator 'if we don't make faster elevators soon I swear to god ill let the reapers kill us all!' she joked in her thoughts…

After another minute the elevator finally arrives, (and lets skip the elevator scene and go to when she arrives on the CiC)

"oh my god! I thought that would never end!" she cried as the doors to the bridge opened, she flung herself out of the elevator and started a fast walk to the briefing/comm. Room passing through the armoury, she gave a friendly hello to Jacob.

"ok EDI bring him up"

"yes Shepard" EDI replied as the image of her avatar was replaced with the illusive man.

"Shepard" he said in his usual voice

"TIM… so what's up?" she countered knowing he did not like to be called that.

"We have a situation, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that" he replied voice unchanging

"Oh don't tell me… another project gone wrong?" she joked

"No nothing like that, a secret"

"Secret? Let me guess you wear girls' underwear?"

"No one that destroys history as we know it" he nonchalantly noted

Shepard became curious in an instant, in fact she was often to curious for her own good.

"Well… that's a big one; ok I'm in with no objections, what the mission?"

He smiled an all knowing smile " 1 year ago Cerberus discovered a relay deep in council space… that led deep into unexplored territory we brought it online a went through, lets just say you don't need to know the details but if the council gets their paws on it say good bye to any independent government in the galaxy. A few months ago we made major break throughs, but unfortunately a Turian patrol discovered the relay and destroyed our forces there, we managed to lock it down but it is only a matter of time, we have not gotten an update from the teams on the other side in 2 months so I assume they are dead and the Turians have unlocked it again. I need you to deliver reinforcements to them as well as bring all their research data back to me in person"

Shepard looked like she was just struck by god 'bring it to him myself? Must be important' she looked him in the eyes to try and discern if he was lying…

He wasn't.

"ok I am in… on one condition, you tell me what is on the other side as were going through. And any tech we find we keep." She stated trying to push her luck. He thought for a minute then replied

"as long as 45% of the gear you pick up comes back to me you can do as you like for all I care… I have set the reinforcements to the relay and ordered them to wait for you, there's no time to delay" he said before disconnecting.

Shepard walked to the cockpit "Joker did you get the coordinates?"

"yes I did commander we should get there within 6 hours, 12 if the traffic is bad" he joked

"joker… just stick with what your good at" shepard sighed

As she was walking off EDI said a phrase that joker never thought he would hear her say


	2. Chapter 2: wonders of exploration…

Chapter 2: wonders of exploration…

6 hours after end of previous chapter…

"Commander we have arrived" EDI announced

"are the Cerberus ships there?"

"yes Shepard and the command cruiser is hailing us"

"Patch him through" the commander ordered

"This is captain Augustus of the Cerberus taskforce, am I talking to commander Shepard?" came an Australian accented voice, behind her shepard heard a groan, it was Miranda.

"you know this guy?" Shepard asked, the stunning Australian woman.

"let's just say we have a history together… one that involves a bottle of liquor and a hotel room…" she mention sounding not too pleased with herself. The commander turned her attention back to the mike "yes this is Commander Shepard you are speaking to… what's the game plan?"

"we are sending all our marines over to the Normandy before we enter the relay, so when we get on the other side you go stealth and drop them groundside while myself and the navy boys deal with the council ships, when you get groundside I request you help my men take back the research station we set up inside the city, of course this is just a request, TIM says you can do whatever you like as long as you drop the men off." He explained, she liked the idea.

"ok how long till we are ready? And how many troops you have? Cause I rather doubt I will be able to hold them all" she asked him with a hint of worry, she heard laughter from his end.

"there's only 40 troops you should be able to hold them all, and less than half an hour if we hurry"

She grinned fast, effect and plans ahead, she liked this guy…

….

Half an hour and 6 min latter.

They were through the relay and on the edge of the system 6 ships including the Normandy. All marked with the logo of Cerberus, jetting onward towards the 4th farthest planet in the solar system.

The Normandy broke off a fair distance away and went on its own path.

Normandy hanger:

Jack looked around herself at the Cerberus troops gathered in the hanger bay, sergeants giving speeches, privates talking about how many Turians they will kill. But all stayed away from her, hell looks like she gained a fearful reputation in the Cerberus soldier core. She noticed two privates approaching her, even though she gave them a look that said 'leave now or else ill fucking kill you in ways you did not know' they still continued forward until they were half a meter away from her.

After a few tense seconds the lead one asked " is it true that you kill all the Cerberus personnel at that project you were a part of?" he questioned with genuine curiosity in his voice.

She smiled and said "why yes it is… I did all of that" she gloated

He chuckled "and is it true you wrote 'fuck you Cerberus' on the wall with the blood of the security chief?" his companion asked with excitement. She thought for a minute and replied with

" I don't know… I might of, everything is a little blurry to me"

"cool, well we need to get going it's been fun maybe after this op we could share story's?" the first trooper asked?

"o…ok"

As they walked off jack wondered what they were up to, kidnap? Rape? Some combination of the 2?

Well luckily for her it was something a lot less than she thought.

"dude the rumours are true!" Karl squeed with joy.

" yeah and not to mention she is a lot more tattooed than the rumours say" harry replied voice quavering. Karl was ecstatic anyone who could take on a base full of Cerberus operatives was a super soldier in his eyes, and ever since he heard of what she did in that facility he swore to himself 'one day Karl, you will find out what actually happened!'. And now it looks like he could almost succeed.

"10 minutes till drop all hands to your shuttles" EDI announced over the loud speaker

"come on Karl we need to move!" Harry yelled back at him as he ran for the squads shuttle

Karl nodded and ran after him, eager to get to the battle field.


	3. Chapter 3: groundside

Chapter 3: groundside

Normandy hanger:

Shepard looked at the Cerberus troops scurrying to their transports, she imagined them as heartless killers but looking at the way they acted before the announcement she was starting to think differently , they were joking around, talking about loved ones, kids, wives, boyfriends and girlfriends. Perhaps they were not all bad. 'No, all the atrocity's they have committed, all the people they have killed, the family's they have separated' the part of her mind that hated Cerberus countered, she then walked over to her team gathering by one of the shuttles.

"Every one set? Good this is most likely to be our last time on the ship for the next few days"

They all piled in and waited…

"hanger opening in 3…2…1… hanger open" EDI declared, shuttles started to exit out into the atmosphere and descend towards the drop points. Shepard looked at the plans and noticed she and the rest of the Normandy team would be dropped next to the Cerberus 2nd squad. 10 men and women, in a residential sector where the Cerberus command centre was, after a minute of silence the pilot announced 1min till touchdown.

"can we hurry this up I was in the middle of some calibrations" Garrus joked, everyone gave a small chuckle, it helped lighten the mood… especially for Garrus who was most likely going to shoot at his fellow Turians.

The shuttle gave a sudden jerk and the door flung open, Grunt was the first one out and ran to the nearest piece of cover as the bullets zipped overhead between Turian troops engaging members of the Cerberus detachment sent before them,

Their shuttle was taking off after it had dropped them off so the next one could drop off the reinforcement troops for the few that were left.

Shepard ordered the team to flank the enemy. And catch them in a crossfire. As her team was moving out the Cerberus squadron landed and speed towards the combat zone, eager to aid their comrades. The Turians only just noticed the new lot of troops as they rushed into the cover their foes were behind, and redoubled their efforts to wipe them out as more bullets zipped past and heavy weapon emplacements received more ammunition and thermal clips to power them.

Of course Cerberus was still out numbered 3-1 so Shepard acted fast. Her team swept around the rear of the enemy and started their attack; the first to go down was a Turian with a sniper rifle.

Grunt charged him at full speed, slamming him into the sidewalk his head leaking bits of grey matter and blood. The Turians then realized they were fighting on two fronts and spread out.

Tali blasted a Turian in the face with her shotgun taking down his shields, before he could fire back at her a sniper round from a Cerberus marksman took off the top left of his head, Tali looked up and nodded in the direction of the sniper giving her thanks before speeding off to help Moridan with to Turians with M-8 assault rifles.

Jack meanwhile had joined up with the Cerberus troops holding onto the small building that they called a command post. It was a desperate situation for nearly all the Turian troops focused on the command centre. Hoping to capture it so they can bunker down against the spectre and her team.

"cover me!" cried a Cerberus trooper as he ran for an injured man 3m away to drag him back to safety of the building. The amount of firepower directed at the Turians increased driving most of them into cover while the man was dragged by the collar of his armour back to the base while firing the grenade launcher he risked his life for at the enemy. The Turians all stood at the same time catching 4 Cerberus troops in the gunfire, their armour breaking after the first few seconds.

A Cerberus Sargent retreated to the back of the room, obviously looking for something due to all the boxes and crates he shoved out of the way. Jack glanced at him and shouted "get the fuck back here asshole!" to which he replied.

"fuck you! we are in a desperate situation!" he shouted over the din of gunfire while ripping open a crate marked CS-163 bringing its content into the battle.

The weapon was bulky, had tubes that glowed green and had a backpack with a nozzle connected to the back of the weapon. He slid the pack on then charged to the front and leapt over the hole in the wall. And charged for the nearest piece of cover near the Turians, who had started to fire at him. Jack threw a warp at a Turian whose shield was down, destroying him utterly. The Sargent who had the pack jumped over the barrier and pulled the trigger for his weapon, a thick stream of green glowing liquid spurted out of nozzle, all Turians it touched started to melt in the corrosive liquid. Screams of death filled the air as each one experienced untold pain before they passed into death.

The few Turians that were left retreated after their comrades were melted down in front of their eyes…

As the Cerberus soldiers cheered at the enemy retreat Shepard marched up to the Sargent with the unknown chemical weapon and struck him across the helmet "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" she screamed at him, even though the Turians were her enemy at the moment she still believed that chemical weapons should not be used for they were inhumane.

" this is a chemical weapon!" the man shouted back at her while getting to his feet.

"I know that! And why would Cerberus create such a thing!" she questioned getting closer to his helmet threateningly.

"we didn't design it we found it! Amounst this city are military weapons of a civilization long past yet alive today!" he yelled while the rest of Shepard's team gathered behind her. Miranda was the first to ask "what the hell was that? And more importantly why don't I know about it" she asked him in a tone that said 'answer me bitch im a higher rank than you' . he just puffed up his chest and replied

"the reason you don't know is because you were picked for Lazarus, project heritage was to be even more secret then your excuse of a project! There are secrets here that even the reapers would tremble at! The council will die before they get their hands on them" he threatened! The troops stationed from before the invasion cheered at this remark.

The alien members of the team glanced at each other… suddenly worried for their own safety the Cerberus Sargent gestured to the command centre "come on" he yelled heading towards the door all those with loyalty to Cerberus followed without hesitation, the others a few seconds after.

Tali approached "Shepard are you sure about this… they seem rather"

"unfriendly, hostile, want to kill us tear organs out, stick them on pikes?" Moridan finished

"well… all them except the last one" Tali quietly said rather scared at this point. When they got through the door they found most of the Cerberus troops lounging around, having a drink, crying over friends lost and a few were making out. The higher ranking officers were stationed around a table with orbital scans and maps taken before the invasion.

"so we need to start up the generator and get the network online, then move alone with the locals to start up those ground to orbit batteries" the Sargent from before explained. The new Sargent who arrived with 2nd squad, asked a few questions.

"uh hey Samuel is my name… uh how exactly do we do all of this? Or even know how to do these? The tech here is not able to function if I remember correctly from the last report you sent TIM?"

The others who arrived with Shepard started murmuring the same thing. The Sargent with the chemical weapon laughed a little "if you notice we are not exactly wielding weapons made by anyone in the known galaxy" he gestured to a few of his men who held weapons of unknown make and some were pulling more odder weapons out of the crates, some glowed green while others were more traditional looking, one even looked like a cross between an auto-gun and rocket launcher.

"where did all this come from? And why was it not shipped back with the reports?" asked Miranda

"it all came from the marshalling area… on the other side of the city, more weapons there than what the alliance would be able to make in 3 years!" a ragged trooper commented hefting a weapon that strangely looked like an energy weapon of some form.

"well we need to get a move on… do you guys have transport?" the chem Sargent asked?

Shepard shook her head "we do ut not enough room for everyone… looks like we will have to hike it"

"not necessary we found a military depo 4 streets away… looked like a normal ally until Brody stumble down it." Muttered a trooper

"ok so we secure transport… then what?" asked Jacob

"we wake the dead…."


	4. the rewrite what do you all think?

Authoritan Effect V2: Authors note: So this is a new version of my Authoritan effect, but I might also continue my old version but with a major overhaul.

In this version it's going to be the E.A.G themselves going up against the council. And just to make it fair I am going to give the citadel races more ships than they should need. By that I mean a few thousand more.

And some people will complain why immortality is bad for a fanfic, well I will explain the immortality thing in a Codex entry about chapter for those people expecting the Shanxi incident and immediate peace after… hehehe. Oh and it's important for plot.

also humanity has been in a civil war for 70+ around about 420 years prior to this story and has lost a lot of its history (between mid-21st century and one decade before the war broke out(which would be according to the Christian Calender 2590). All info between there was lost.) There is a shiz load of acronyms for the E.A.G and its branches. So as they are introduced ill add them to my list which will be at the end of every chapter, and in the 2nd chapter there is a list of ships and other such things that will appear in the following chapters and throughout the story (this list will also go on my profile page if you need to reference)

Then there is the standing E.A.G army/navy then there is P/S.L (planetary/state legions) which are based on historical army's (from pre early 21st century and the human civil war) for specialized regiments and armies of certain planets. so I am taking suggestions on legions to base on historical army's or made up ones, that's where you readers come in, suggest anything of the like addressed above to me and I'll think about it.

…

Location: former Monarchy world of Shanxi renamed Isilo (pronounced I-PSY-LOW)

Planet info: Isilo is an earth like planet on the outer edge of the E.A.G's sphere of influence. Despite being near the 'anarchy' and 'virus' zones it is a primary contributor to the military might of the E.A.G's outer colony defence force (contributing some 5.8 million every 10-15 years) and keeping an adequate P.D.F along with system defence force.

(roughly 2 Billion excluding officers, armour brigade supplementary staff, military tech's/hired civilians and disc battalions. But armed with out of date weapons, little modern vehicles and one of the smallest officer corps around.)

Year: 350A.E (Authoritan ERA or 2990 A.D)

Chapter 1: odd scans…

Isilo: orbit: command bridge of station 343.

"Sir we are detecting some unusual readings, both energetic and physical at the Edge of the system." Announced the sensor crew commander, his dark Angels green uniform standing out against the dull bone white of the former monarchy station.

The system Admiral, his dark Angels green uniform highlighted with a moridian blue shoulder cape and hip cloak strode towards the sensor pit. Aged old eyes on a youthful face observing all around him as he moved.

"Any we recognize? And more importantly are they consistent with the rebellious rabble next door?"

The Sensor commander looked over the readings on his P.D.A "I'm afraid not sir… they are not recognized by the system, any data banks we have in-system or neighbouring systems… I could do an empire wide search but that could take a week or two tops. Might I suggest sending a few of our ships out to take a closer look? We have the general area of the readings pinned down and an estimate on its trajectory if it is orbiting the Sun."

The S.A (system admiral) nodded in agreement to the last part "That seems like a good idea, and don't bother with an empire wide search, what ships do we have that are not really important to overall system security?"

"Umm… ok I have six patrol-frigates and a CSC currently lounging about in the yards sir. Should I order the captains to haul ass and move it?" said the sensor commander as he flicked on the 2m wide and 1m high wall screen for his section showing the ships available for the mission.

The admiral thought for a minute, and did some adding up on his fingers, glanced at the celling then recounted one last time "ok send the Patrol-Frigates out there and have that CSC get into a position where it can cover them, and extend carrier/corvette patrols to briefly go out further in that direction. Now excuse me, for Authorita" he commanded before walking away to another part of the spacestaion's command deck, the officers stood at attention and saluting as he walked by. The sensor commander merely nodded at the leaving man.

"For Authorita … right now, Communications! I need a comm. Line to each of these ships!"

….

(An hour and a half an hour later)

Location: edge of the system- patrol frigate-Coffee Cup Express-command deck

"Sir! We are about 2,000 KM away from the origin of the readings; about 10 minutes till we enter visual range and we have already reached distant sensor range about 12 minutes ago as I reported then"

Announced sensor commander Ryan to the command chair that sat above his station, the voice that replied back was rough and posh just like the man who owned said voice.

"Very good Ryan keep me informed, GUNNARY! Status on weapons!"

The gunnery pit was quick to respond with "all charged and loaded sir!"

The man in the command chair smiled "good job gunnery." He looked around as if something was not right, his eyes taking in the lack of a mug on the tray table next to his chair. The crew suddenly felt like they were in the middle of a nuclear explosion when they heard what their captain yelled to high hell.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY MUG!" Captain yelled into the ship-wide comm. almost destroying the ear drums of 58 crewmen and sending25 of them unconscious (gotta love adjustable speakers). Just as that 'announcement' (if you could call it that) ended one of the cafeterias crew sprinted onto the command bridge catwalk with a sage coloured mug with a bright red love heart on it.

"Sorry sir! It was still being cleaned! Apologies from the head Carax (pronounced Kar-axe) of the deck kitchen are also sent along…" the crewman meekly said holding out the mug at an arms distance towards the captain.

"damn right there better be alota apologising or else im gonna fire his or her ass out of the main gun!" the captain said to the crewman before taking the cup out of his hands and back onto the metallic tray it usually sits on.

"Ummm… sir we are in visual range of the object... It appears to be. A giant tuning fork?" Ryan said from his post looking out of the wide backwards swept viewscreen at the universes largest tuning fork (what was currently going through his head right now was where is the piano?).

The captain ran a hand through his gunmetal/boltgun metal grey hair "ok someone give me a random guess on what this thing could be? Because I think I am not the only one wondering where the piano is…" the captain trailed off as nearly all of the current officers and crew on the bridge raised a hand to offer a suggestion.

"It was a joke! But now that were here what should we do? Command gave us free run of the operation till they could get in touch with high command." The captain looked at his crew with his genetically engineered silver eyes, gazed at all of those who were thinking, till one of put a hand up

"Yes crewman, rank and name as well as idea in that order!" Captain addressed the man

"SIR! Prime Carax command deck Antoniou's Harland. Here's my idea, a thorough scan of the area around the device in a 100 km radius with the device at the centre, send our findings back to the station and through them to high command where they will decide what to d0." suggested Antonious.

The captain thought this over with a scratch of his clean shaven chin. "And in the meantime after we do that?"

Another crewman raised his hand "ask for permission to see how many nuclear warheads it will take to blow this thing to Sol?"

The captain grinned "That's an idea I like! Ok who votes we do all of what those guys just said!"

There is no need to say that everyone raised a hand. 'Well it has been to long since the last live fire exercise' the captain thought before issuing his next commands

"Well then… GUNNARY! Load the tubes with nukes! Ryan! take a scan ill review the data at a later date but send it to command once it has been taken!" the captain ordered waving his hand around the bridge. Additional orders were also given by a wave of his arms as if he was directing an orchestra.

Ryan shook his head at the dramatic arm movements and made his way through the bustling groups of officers, deckmen and crewmen to his station. his scanner crew saluted at seeing him approach "ok you lot start scanning and let me know of any interesting findings that could be a threat to the fleet."

One of the sub officers frowned and shuffled on his feet a little "we started before the meeting ended and will finish in a few minutes. But we have gone over what we have so far and look what we found" the officer proceeded to tap an image file on the reinforced glass touch screen which then appeared in its entirety. To say that Ryan was shocked was an understatement.

"That's a monarchy mk-4g stealth field generator! But it's been altered."

"This is only one of twelve such devices" indicated the sub officer as the pict zoomed out to show the whole device. Bright red dots appeared to indicate the positions of the other 11 generators stationed around the object in a pattern to encompass the whole object.

"And the strangest thing is that they do not have on-board generators as we and the techs thought they would but instead a draining dish programmed to face at the spinning rings of the tuning fork." He finished pointing out various parts of the object and areas around it. Ryan thought for a moment

"How are they being powered? If they lack a generator how is…*sigh*" Ryan trailed off frustrated with the findings, he grabbed a nearby chair and plopped down.

"We believe the draining dishes are syphoning power from the objects spinning rings, besides that we have nothing more, not even how the power is being generated." The sub officer offered with a shrug and went back to monitor the screens displaying more and more information and data by the minute.

Ryan's head was a mess.

'What are monarchy stealth generators doing in this day and age? Defeated over 400 years ago yet still here?' he thought about what this could mean.

'Should go tell the captain' so with that though he went off to find the only man on the ship who could order him around. But also had a reputation of going ballistic when a certain mug was missing.

Captain Sigismund Becket.

Chapter end…..

Codex Legend: Bold means after peaceful contact with the council

NORMAL MEANS AT WAR WITH THE COUNCIL OR PRE FIRST CONTACT.

….

Codex entry: E.A.G: the Earth Authoritan Government is the only human government in the galaxy. Formed in 35 B.A.E (before Authoritan era) around the end of the human civil war( fought between the Earth Protectorate, Ziphion monarchy, American interplanetary council, democratic systems council, archons system alliance and the 5th Rich. most of which are deceased due to E.A.G reformation from E.P splinter factions to become the E.A.G).

The Earth Authoritan Government is the second most powerful military force in the galaxy and quickly overtaking most others in all fields. Despite having less of an economic/trade advantage over most other races (for nearly 93% of all materials are for human/government use) and technologically wise have the greatest in the galaxy.

The government is a autocracy (dictatorship) under the Administrator (formerly colonel admiral *************** ) and ruling Wings conglomerate followed next by the systems council.

Remnants of the previous governments do live on. Examples such as: the 5th Rich (what's left of it) joint owns/runs the Black Sun sector and are major contributors to the more eccentric additions to the E.A.G armoury, depots and ships. For more information see E.A.G part 2. (Yet to be added to council data base)

CSC/LSC-Cross system Cannon/LSC light speed cannon: The cross system cannon was an ingenious invention of pre human civil war origin. Using old light drives (faster equivalent of the standard ME jump drive) on a solid shell (made of singular/multiple metals) and a small on-board fuel cell. They had created a weapon that cannot be detected before it's too late (by ships of that era). The shell is propelled down the barrel by the FTL drive and sent across the system at speeds untraceable to most sensors designed 30 years prior to the civil war, and any older than that (and most modern sensors due to the fact that most shells are stealth coated and LS sensor disruption pods are used during all combat operations).

Due to not being designed with mass effect technology, LSC and CSC are not affected by gravity as much as the others.

Carax: Carax are senior officers stationed on ships, in battalions and command squads. They usually are deployed in squads of three (2 minor or 2 trainee Carax or one of each and 1 Carax Prime). Carax are the equivalent of political officers/deck commanders and battlefield officers (who usually lead from the front).

Basic uniform includes M334 officers trousers (Dark angels green), matching M334 officers jacket(dark angles green), M12 undershirt (black or white) peaked cap ( navy: DA green- blood red highlights, field officers: DA green- bone white) and a hip cloak of preferred colour.

Weapons used are just ones trained with during basic or preferred weapon of choice.

((Authors note sub: if you need an example just think of a Wehrmacht officer but with those additions and colours)

E.A.G ship classification.

Earth Authoritan ship scaling and classification charts are entirely different to the other races of the galaxy, there are (for non-fighter and other small scale craft) 8 ship class's followed by their subsections and designs- they are organized into their categories based on size, armament, armour, method of FTL or teleportation, crew size, purpose and general layout. But for simplicity here they are sorted into classes.

Listed here are the classes, sub classes and designs.

Patrol mainclass category: only seen in SDF and in private hands these ships are small and agile armed with light weapons that need little maintenance. Ships of this class rarely see a yard before 80 years of service.(provided they are not in any sort of conflict prior to the 80 year mark)

All patrol craft are armed with 6 small nuclear weapons for finishing off opponents.

Patrol-patrol craft: craft of the smallest size (100m-150m, various diameters) armed with small scale coilgun main weapon (60m for 100m- and 85m for 150m), multiple missile batteries and a row of dumb fire rocket tubes. Carry about one squadron of light Fighter craft (12 craft) and is not equipped with wormhole point-to-point generator.

Patrol-corvette: craft of a small kind (140-200 meters long, 40-60m in diameter) and armed with 2 90m coilguns and a surplus of auto-cannons (40 guns for 140m, 80 guns for 200m) and carries a small contingent of boarding craft and a light mixed squadron (7 fighter craft and 5 torpedo strikers) and equipped with a in system wormhole point-to-point generator.

Patrol-Cruiser: the 2nd largest patrol main class ship. Lengthening at 245m long, 60m at its widest and a mere 6 at its smallest (along with a depth of 55m). Armed with a 150m coilgun, 90 auto-cannons and 6 dumbfire rocket batteries. Carries 2 fighter squadrons (24 fighters) Has a standard wormhole point-to-point generator.

Patrol-frigate: the largest of the patrol mainclass and lengthening in at 300m and 70m at its wides width (and 20 at its smallest width) a depth of 70m, is the best ship killer in a patrol squadrons (or patrol fleets) arsenal. Armed with a 185m coilgun, 60 auto-cannons, 4 scout class laser arrays (3 turrets an array) and holographic ballistic/radiation armour (H.B/R.A).it is a testament to the might of human patrol fleets and firepower.

Additional equipment: blink pods: blink pods are small devices attached to the outside of a ship (on extension clamps and hooks) that allow a ship of small size to open a small scale wormhole over the ship and exit at another destination thousands of kilometres away. Of course these extensions are expensive (not to mention difficult to make, as in 20 every decade) and are limited to only 3 uses a pod they are none the less, effective for last minute ramming and dodging options. Note: it takes half an hour between each jump used to use the next charge available. But come with a charge good to go.(note that blink pods can only be mounted on small craft)

Corvette: corvettes are a common sight amongst military fleets and civilian/company squadrons and wings. Corvettes don't employ fighter's or torpedo strikers and instead carry more weapons and armour. Crew numbers often vary between ships due to the ever constant shift of personnel and navel troopers.

Corvette-corvette: the mainstay of any small taskforce or scout group. Lengthening in at 350m long, 75m at its widest and 15 at its shortest width and 40m in depth. Armed with 4 50m coilguns arranged in a diamond shape at the prow, 90 auto-cannons, radiation focusing emitters (30) and an advanced multipurpose sensor array. It is a ship used for medium to knife fight ranges. Often seen amounst most armadas in the Earth Authoritan Navy and a few standing private companies and owners (most who would likely be retired military captains, cruise craft companies, cargo/liner craft Company's needing protection and trade enthusiasts).

Corvette-patrol: often used in mid ranking military facility's, on fleet detail in yards or hit and run attacks on rapid strike campaigns. Lengthening in at 160m long,30m wide and 60m deep at its largest and 20m at its least. Armed with acidic missiles (20 tubes) and multiple small scale charge cannons (6-whatever. Depends on the captain). Has gained a reputation in the virus zone as "acidic cleansers".

Additional: fighter hooks: these attachments allow a corvette to carry 4 fighters per-hook. Common and cheap used by a lot of captains who don't care for asthetics (which is a very small amount surprisingly) but these hooks sacrifice sections of armour plating for this addition. It is this risk that captains of these vessels don't often take.

Frigates: frigates are a common sight in the inner sections of the empire, richer outer colonies and more elite planetary defence fleets and so many designs that they generally are not listed in codexes unless the design is notable or has a good rating on the designing committee. Lengthening in at around 600-900m long, 100-400 wide and 100-240 deep and armed with numerous weapons of a number depending on company, place of manufacture and design as well as fighter compliment.

Cruiser: cruisers are the most common form of combat ship in the E.A.G, are armed with a Lightspeed cannon (LSC) ramming prow (death helm pattern or other) and the various weapons of their type. Usually range from 1km to 3km.

Dark Angel T-66: the Dark Angel is a mid-range cruiser, and 1.8km long, 268m wide(at its widest) and a mere 1cm at its smallest (ramming prow) it is 360m deep. Armed with a single LSC (turreted), death helm ramming prow, 60 auto-cannons, 14 missile tubes and 20 heavy cannons + an additional main weapon depending on fleet assignment and company. Along with thrust pods lined on strategic points along the ship's hull to dodge projectiles and quickly shift around debris, carries 16 squadrons of fighter craft (or interceptor) and 6 squadrons of torpedo strikers, 4 plattons of E.A.G guard and their combat vehicles/tanks as well as transports for them . it Is numbered amounst the 2nd most common type of combat craft in the vast navy of the Administrator and the Authoritan government, and favoured by more experienced officers and captains who don't want to climb the up the ranks .(think of ships from WH40k, and kinda like roman war galleys and a few other ships)

Luna class cruisers: the Luna class comes from the Luna republic (a small satellite state on the natural satellite of earth and one of the founding E.A.G factions). It is designed for long range combat only. Armed with 2 LSC and 60 auto-turrets, 6 hyper slug sniper turrets as well as a death helmet ramming prow. It measured in at 2.5km in length, 160 across (at its largest and a mere 2cm at its smallest), 450 deep and is a more rarer type of ship in the E.A navy, captains at the command of these vessels often are from Luna itself and are given a bit more leeway due to being trained at the famous Luna military college. Carries 14 squadrons of fighter craft, 10 troop shuttles and 20 mineral drones. (which include onboard ammo production using said minerals, though there not the quality of factory made munitions.)

(think same as above only with the said diffrences ie: 2 giant turrets on top as well as a few cosmetics)

Night stalker T-78: the night stalker is the first ship of its kind. Numbering at only 20 ships in the whole of the navy, these ships are equipped with a refined stealth field generator that can't over heat but instead uses a wormhole to funnel excess heat out of the ship. But can only be activated for 23 hours earth time(max wormhole open time). Measuring in at 1.2 km long, 200 at its widest (30 at its smallest) and 250 deep.

Armed with more deadly weapons than most: fusion mines, EMP weapons a variety of auto-cannons and last but not least thermite paste missiles for opening up ships to space and boarding parties.

Carries 8 boarding shuttles and a squadron of kookaburra interceptor craft.

Knife master T-44: the design originating in the starlight divide (a small sector in the calaxizus (Cal-axe-eye-zus) region.) Is measure in at 1.1Km, 500m at its widest(and 30m at its smallest, 200 deep).

Armed with a vivisector ramming prow (think giant scalpel large enough to bisect ships with a width of 60m or open said ship to the cold of space.) and 6 side mounted cling hooks (used to drag enemy ships in and bisect them with plasma drills, cutting lasers and mining cannons (developed to carve out the sides of cliffs on Hevielia (Hev-ieal-ia) due to harsh conditions and rough atmosphere only allowing larger craft to fly in its airspace.) and carries 8 squadron of torpedo strikers.

The craft is a common sight around the mining planets and deep space mining sectors.

Friendship EH6: originating from the Equis sector. Measureing in at 2.2Km in length, 200m at its widest, 6m at its smallest width and 260m deep. A diplomatic vessel than doubles as a military cruiser as well, heavily armoured and armed with, 1 LSC, 40 auto-cannon batteries, 20 guided torpedo launches, 20 squadrons of pegasi one man fighter craft and a squadron(26 craft) of stallion gunships.

Battleship: battleships are feared by all foes of the administrator. Capable of carrying enough fighters and ground forces to fight large scale campaigns that last for years not seen since the 70+ civil war that gave raise the E.A.G, able to carry in excess of 40+ fighter squadrons and shuttle platoons to transport the armies a small battle group could carry. Most of the famous designs come from the Black Sun sector.

Iron Bound mk44: famed design from the black sun sector. The first production model Germanisches Eisen (Germanic Iron) proving its worth. Measuring in at 4.6km long, 350 at its widest, 1cm at its smallest(ramming prow),1km deep. And an extra 100m wide, including the wing bays. (think BSG flight pods) each pod measures 50 m wide, 1.4km long and 100 deep.

armed with 1 LSC, 40 88mk6's on both sides and numerous auto-cannons it is the pride of Black Sun and the 5th Rich (remnates of course). Serving as the mainstay of that particular sector. Carries 46 squadrons of metsershmit-203EXO one man fighter craft spread throughout both wing bays and carries ground troops, armour, halftracks and numerous support vehicles in said wing bays.

(Estimate total capacity of ground forces is 1,000 infantry sections along with enough space to also bunk 4 armoured companies, 6 halftrack platoons, 24 armoured car companies and all techs and maintenance personnel associated.)

Type-103 heavy engagement, space panzer Platform 4th gen or otherwise known as Cosmic Panther: ship of the line originating from a design team in PanzerKamph industries, Black Sun. hired to the E.A.G research, Design and production committee (consisting of over 671 companies, businesses and military men/teams). Recently gaining highlight from their successful 'PanzerDisc all-purpose assault craft' PanzerKamph was issued a few million Authoriatz (or just Authz) to design and build a Battleship of powerful proportions that could dominate nearly any class when operating in squadrons (nominal battleship squads numbers 5 ships) and focus fire in any direction with minimal movement and as few guns as possible.

The answer actually shocked the rest of the committee and excited their employers. Measuring in at 6km long, 2km wide(est), 200m at its smallest width , and 600 deep. mounting 400 hypersonic 88mk6's and numerous smaller auto-guns making it one of the most heavily armed vessels ever. But what truly set it apart was the network of rails across the hull, with 250 of the 88mk6's being mounted on said rails allowed them to shift to wherever they were needed on the ship. Allowing for quick transfer of firepower in any direction without the need for turning the ship.

Add in the transport capacity of an Iron Bound class battleship and half the fighter capacity of a 'Carrier of Peace' class Carrier it fit the role just fine. Now PanzerKamph is one of the most influential companies on the design board, consistently making improvements to their Cosmic Panther. (its estimate that 40 are in service with an extra 68 on the way as well as 2 prototypes being upgraded.)

Carrier:

Homeland Co.'s M72 Carrier of Peace: originating from a small design team in America, Earth (country, planet respectively) who managed to only just scrape the funds together and get a private shipyard to build it over the period of 2 ½ years with numerous disasters and faults happening within said period, only just managing to produce a test worthy ship in time for the annual tests.

And to the shock of every other company succeeded during the trials, thus given 1 Trillion Authz to play around with when designing ships and improve the carrier.

Measuring in at 7km long, 500m wide, 300 smallest and 1.3km deep it is a monster of a ship. With a carry capacity of 6000 star fighters, 400 gunships and 2000 torpedo strikers. And armed with no weapons. (Well does it need any?)

Destroyer:

Australis-redeemer: shaped like the Australian naval ships of old (someone has been watching too much SB Yamato) these ships measure 2.5 km long, 600m wide, 280m deep. These ships are to replace nearly all Ships (besides battle cruisers of course) within the next 60 years,

Dreadnought:

(this section is undergoing re-write by the Authoritan government documentation department H602K7)

Uber-nought:

Authorita: the personal flagship of the Administrator measuring in at (currently) 16km (other measurements are currently a state secret) it is the pride and joy of human engineering, technology and symbolizes the government's ideals. This ship has been around since the human civil war (which at the time it was only 2km long). Is the current residence of the Administrator and one of six gathering points for the Authoritan Government council. (the others being Sol'Jave hall on Mars, the Luna palace on Luna, Karthas the legendary Ice fortress on Lerion, Travech bunker on Veldona and the rumoured White Sun a supposed dyson sphere said to bejust outside of the closest edge of the galaxy.)

Proto-type/new classes: pl..et cra..er/sc*^&^er:

(Clearance not granted.)


End file.
